Equal Rivals
by Tricia-chan
Summary: Noin and Zechs met at the Lake Victoria Base. But were they the best of friends at the beginning? Did Noin allow it? Definite 6x9
1. Meeting

Hello you all out there!!! Wow, I thought I would never get to write this!! As you read in the summary, this is a 6x9 (ZechsxNoin) 'fic. They're one of my fav GW couples. In the events portrayed, I'm not sure if this is how it truly happened, but please enjoy this anyway. Have fun!!!  
  
Equal Rivals  
  
Meeting  
  
The Lake Victoria Base was full of activity. For many, it was their last year, and they would be graduating. This associated with a young lady who held her head high as she prepared herself for a great year.  
Lucrezia Noin held a smile on her face as she walked. This was gonna be THE year. She was gonna graduate with the top marks.  
This is gonna be great! She thought. I'm the smartest of all of the trainees!! No one can beat me!!  
It was her goal in life to become an excellent soldier in OZ. Just like her tou-san. She was well trained, so she could handle any of the field exercises. And she was intelligent, so she could handle the written exams...  
Shit, there's a written exam at 1000 hours for all the trainees graduating this year. I'd better hustle. Not that I'm worried...  
Noin's train of thought was interrupted by a commotion not too far away. A group of girls who were in the junior class were blushing and squealing excitedly. She followed their gaze and she almost had a heart attack.  
A boy her age was walking by. He was tall with long platinum hair and steady blue eyes. And damn!!! He was handsome!!!  
She didn't recognize him, though. It was impossible to forget such a handsome face. As the boy walked by, he met her gaze for a brief second then looked straight ahead. Noin watched him walk away, as the bell rang.  
"Shit!!!" she ran to the class.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Damn," she muttered, rubbing her head. "That was harder than I thought..."  
There was more commotion as the tall blonde emerged from a classroom. Trainees surrounded him, each asking him a flood of questions. As much as Noin wanted to go over there, she fought the urge. After all, she had better things to do than freak out over a guy.  
He's probably taken, she thought. She turned and walked in the opposite direction. A guy that handsome, I wouldn't be surprised. I won't even try. I'd rather not tarnish my reputation by humiliating myself in such a manor.  
But as she walked away, she was unaware of steady blue eyes watching her.  
  
"The results are up!!! The results are up!!!!" someone yelled.  
Noin shut the textbook she had been reading and leaped to her feet. She quickly followed the running students down the hall to the foyer. Though there were more field examinations, written exams were just as important. There was already a crowd of people there, and Noin knew the results. They were always the same. She always had the top marks.   
"Shit, I failed!!!"  
"Hey!!! I'm number eight!!!!"  
"Wow!!!! Look who's first!!!!"  
Noin elbowed her way to the front. What she saw on the board shocked her to the core.  
  
2. Lucrezia Noin..............99%  
  
WHAT?!?!?! Her thoughts screamed. I'm second?!?! How can this be?!?! I always get the top marks!!!!!!!  
"Hey, that new guy got it!!!"  
Noin angrily looked at the name above hers.  
  
1. Zechs Marquise..............100%  
  
Who...who is that?!?! Wait, new guy????  
She turned around, looking through the faces in the crowd. Then she spotted a face not too far away.  
It was the tall blonde. The girls surrounded him, but he barely acknowledged them. He stared at the board with little interest.  
He doesn't CARE?!?!?! Ooh, that makes me sooooooooo mad!!!!! I swear, this will be the LAST time he gets top marks!!!!!  
  
  
Short, huh? But compelling. I doubt they met under these circumstances, but you all can use your imaginations, right? There's more to come, so be sure to R&R my 'fic 'kay? See ya next time!!! ^_^ 


	2. Challenge

I'm back again!!!! Well, I must warn you that updates might not be this quick. I'm working on other stories and don't want to piss off those who are anticipating them. So I won't stall anymore; let's get started!!! ^_^  
  
Challenge  
  
Noin took aim with her gun and fired into the target. She was excellent at aiming guns. Hell, she was excellent at anything.  
NOT anything, a part of her reminded herself. That made her growl in anger as she shot. Her bullet hit the far part of the target.  
"Noin, are your thoughts wandering?!" snapped the lieutenant. "Will your thoughts wander if you're caught in a battle outside of your Mobile Suit?!"  
"No, sir," said Noin. She took aim again.  
"Then don't let that shit happen again!!!" the lieutenant moved on down the line.  
She fired several more times. These shots grazed the target or hit dead center. After she was done, she smirked in satisfaction as she saw that no one did as great as she did.  
Except one.  
"Outstanding, Marquise!!!" said the lieutenant. Noin looked over and seethed in anger.  
Zechs Marquise's target had bullet holes all going dead center.   
Not again!!!!!!!! She thought. Why does this have to happen again?!?!?!  
Zechs didn't seem amused. He just looked at the target with no expression on his face.  
He REALLY doesn't care!!!!!!! He's so Goddamn arrogant!!!!! Ooh, I'm SO mad now!!!!!!!  
Another lieutenant walked over and praised her for her skill, but that didn't help. Noin glared at Zechs with strong hatred.  
He acts like he can do anything, and doesn't give a shit!!!!!   
  
Zechs was glad when the lieutenant left. He couldn't stand hearing any more rants.  
It's not like shooting matters, he thought, looking at his target again. I doubt I will need to combat out of a Mobile Suit. And unlike these amateurs, I've actually ridden in a Mobile Suit before...  
"You think you're so tough," sneered someone. Zechs turned to see a seething girl standing in front of him glaring at him.  
"What makes you say that?" asked Zechs. He turned back to the target.  
"You'll look at me when I talk to you!!!" a strong hand grabbed the front of his shirt and roughly turned him to her. "How can you just stand there and hold high that arrogant head?!?! You're nothing but a show-off!!!!"  
"I just show my skill," said Zechs. "There's nothing wrong with that."  
"It is wrong if you constantly get the attention of superior's with you so-called "skill"!!!! You should let someone else get noticed!!!!"  
"Then that would make my skill wasted. I AM friends with Treize Kushranada, after all."  
He knows His Excellency?!?! "I don't give a damn!!!!! Just because you're friends with His Excellency doesn't give you any special privileges. And quit making everyone kiss your ass!!!!! It's annoying!!!!" with all that said, that girl stormed away.  
Strong girl, thought Zechs as he turned away. And she even got in my face. No one's ever done that before. I guess she does have a point...  
"Dude, I've never seen Noin explode like that," said a boy.  
"Me neither," said another. "Usually, the girls fawn at his feet."  
"It's because she's jealous," said another. "She got the top marks last year in everything, and she can't help that she's second. She has it coming, the way she stalks around here like she's better than us."  
Noin, huh? That sounds familiar...  
"Well, her tou-san was in OZ, as a lieutenant. She wants to be exactly like him."  
"You mean...she'll stay here after she graduates?!?!"  
"I guess..."  
"Oh god!!!! I pity anyone who gets under her!!!!"  
Zechs continued on his way, knowing full well that everyone was kissing his ass. But Noin...it didn't matter. In fact, he liked the challenge. She was the best rival in the entire base.  
  
"Um, Noin?" said a trainee. "I don't think it was wise to challenge him like that."  
"Why?" asked Noin. She settled into her cot. "He deserved it."  
"But...he IS friends with His Excellency. If he wanted to, he could go to him and have you kicked out."  
Noin froze. Kicked out?  
"He has those connections, after all."  
Noin turned over. "I dare him to try."  
Could he really get me kicked out?!?! She wondered. Maybe I should...no. I won't go and kiss his ass. That just mean he won. I'm better than that, and if I get kicked out, I'll just go to another place. He won't stop me.  
  
Next day...  
  
Noin wanted to scream really loud. She could contain her anger much longer.  
The results of another written exam from the day before were in. It made her glad, but the arrangement of it...  
  
1. Zechs Marquise..............100%  
2. Lucrezia Noin..............100%  
  
We both got hundreds!!!! But he's still on top!!!!!!! Ooh, where is he?!?!  
She searched the crowd for him. Sure enough, he was standing off to the side. She stalked over to him, her teeth clenched.  
"It seems we both got top marks," said Zechs.   
Noin pointed a finger in his face. "This isn't over!!!! I WILL do better than you!!!"  
"You don't have to be so mad. Look, the person who landed the third spot got an 81. We did better than anyone."  
"And I will do better than you!!! Count on it!!!!!" she stormed away, feeling very angry. She wanted to wring his neck, but she didn't. She wouldn't win like that. Sooner or later, she was gonna do better than him.  
  
  
Okay, that was a little longer, but not too long. What do you think? Sure, they're rivals now, but later...but that's for later. Be sure to tune in again!!! ^_^ 


	3. Rivalry

You're back!!! I'm sooooo happy!!! ^_^ Well, this chapter should be pretty interesting. Hell, all the chapters are!! So let's not delay and get on with the show!!!  
  
Rivalry  
  
Noin closed her eyes and concentrated carefully. This was a part of the exercise, and it wasn't easy.  
Her mind became clear. Her body tensed in the seat, poised for anything. Then she felt it. Someone else's presence.  
She grabbed the controls and spun around, firing her gun. The enemy Mobile Suit went down. She sighed in relief.  
"Excellent Noin!!" said the lieutenant over the intercom. Your response time was impeccable!!"  
"Thanks, sir," Noin said, beaming as the door beside her slid open. She stepped out of the simulator onto shaky legs. The exercise gave her a good feel of what it was like on a battlefield.  
This is great! She thought. I feel so ready!! And I wonder how 'Mr. Perfect' did. Probably not as good...I hope.  
She walked to the monitor and looked at the time results.  
  
Noin..............6.7 sec.  
Marquise..............3.4 sec.  
  
Zechs's response time was quicker by three seconds.  
Noin held back the urge to scream in rage. There was no denying the fact he was better than her. But it was so Goddamn irritating!!! Not once had she been able to beat him. And it nagged her.  
Can't I beat him at ANYTHING?!?! Must I always be second?!?!  
"You almost did it," said a voice behind her. "You almost beat me."  
Noin spun around. "Shut the hell up!!! And don't mock me!!!"  
Zechs shrugged. "Damn, you take things too seriously."  
"Damn right I do!! I was the best until YOU showed up!!!"  
"What's wrong with being second? Being first isn't everything."  
"Easy for you to say!! You've got the top marks!!"  
Noin turned and walked away. Why did she have to have such an arrogant asshole as her rival? Why not someone who gave a damn about the exercises?!  
  
"I heard things are going well for you there," said Treize.  
"Well, I have the top marks in everything," said Zechs.  
"That's expected of you, Zechs. No one else can match your skill."  
"That's not quite true...there's someone here who's equally talented."  
"Really? As talented as you? I really must meet them. What is their name?"  
"I think its Lucrezia Noin."  
"Noin? Ah, she must be the daughter of Lieutenant Noin of OZ. Very interesting."  
"I think she would like to meet you, but she seems to hate me."  
"That's a surprise. Women usually can't resist your charms."  
"Well, I'll bring it up to her, if she's not screaming in my face."  
"Thank you."  
  
"Noin, you've been studying nonstop," said a trainee. "You'll ace the test tomorrow."  
Noin didn't answer as she tried to conjure up the right words to say for the verbal exam. No doubt Zechs will say something that will impress the superiors, so she had to think of the right things to say.  
Just you wait, she thought. Tomorrow, I will beat you!!  
  
Next day...  
  
Noin held a smirk as she read from a book. The superiors had been very impressed with everything she said. No doubt they loved it.   
Now I just have to wait until they post the results, she thought. And I'm gonna laugh in his face when he sees them!!  
  
Zechs stood off to the side of the board. People were crowding fast.   
I don't care about all this, he thought. I already have enough to graduate at the top. So...  
"I did it!!!!!" someone screamed. He saw Noin elbow her way to him. When she got to him, she was grinning happily. "100!!!!"  
"You got a hundred?" he asked.  
"Yes! And you got a 99!! I finally beat you!!" she cheered and waved her arms.  
Okay...-_-; "Um, I have a question."  
Noin stopped and turned to him. "What?"  
"Are you going anywhere over the break?"  
"No...why do you want to know?"  
"I spoke with Treize about this place. He wants to meet you."  
"WHAT?! His Excellency wants to meet ME?!?!"  
"Yes. He seems to have an interest in you, since you do so well here."  
"I'll meet him!! And he'll see I'm better than you!!"  
Zechs sighed. So she still loathes me. Oh well. I can deal with it.  
  
The break...  
  
The doors opened. Noin felt butterflies in her stomach as she followed Zechs to Treize's office. The hallway was long, and it nicely portrayed the wealth of the house.  
Oh my God, I'm gonna meet His Excellency!! I wonder how I look? Will I say the right things? Ooh, I'm so nervous!!  
They reached a door and stopped. Zechs knocked once, and a voice called out. "Come in."  
He opened the door and went inside. Noin followed, trying to hide the nervousness from her features.  
Treize sat at a desk, sitting straight up in the chair. He wore an eloquent uniform, and his hair was well kept. Next to the desk stood a young woman. Her hair was in braids and she narrowed her eyes at them from behind her glasses.  
"That is all, Lady Une," said Treize, his gaze still on them.  
"Yessir," said Lady Une. She saluted and walked out, her eyes narrowing even more at Noin.  
"So this must be Lucrezia Noin," said Treize. "I can see your tou-san's strength in your eyes."  
"Thank you, your Excellency," said Noin, giving a slight bow. She prayed he wouldn't see her shaking in her boots.  
"Don't worry about it. Have a seat, you two. I hope you weren't planning on leaving soon."  
"You're too formal, Treize," complained Zechs as he sat down on a nearby couch. "I AM your friend, after all."  
Treize laughed. "I guess it's in my nature to be too formal. Well, have a seat, Noin. This should be a nice afternoon."  
  
When it was time to leave, Noin almost wished she didn't have to go. Treize was very easy-going, and wonderful to talk to. Zechs wasn't kidding when he said Treize was a friend. They were so casual together; you almost wouldn't believe that Treize was the head of OZ.  
She was able to understand both men a lot better, as well. Neither discussed their personal life, but when Treize mentioned the Sanc Kingdom, Zechs visibly winced. That puzzled her. The Sanc Kingdom was a kingdom that had its devotion completely to world peace. Zechs didn't look like he had an association with the Sanc Kingdom, but it made her wonder.  
Noin climbed into the plane, watching Treize and Zechs share a few words from the window. It was none of her business, but she couldn't help but think about what they were saying.  
  
"She's a nice girl," said Treize.  
"Well, she usually screams in my face," said Zechs. "The way she acted today must have been her real attitude."  
"Must have been. And Zechs...I'm sorry for-"  
"Don't worry about it. She probably won't ask about it. I don't look like the type of guy that would come out of the Sanc Kingdom."  
"Well, she's a good person. Not that many people like that these days. Make sure you don't get on her bad side so often."  
"Boy, don't I know."  
  
Noin watched Zechs climb into the plane. Soon, he took a seat across from her.  
"Um, thanks for letting me meet His Excellency."  
"No problem. It was good to introduce someone who has the qualifications to be a soldier to Treize."  
"I see...by the way."  
"...Yeah?"  
"I'm not giving up!! That verbal exam was one thing, but I'm hell-bent on beating you!!!"  
"..." So much for staying on her good side...  
  
  
Whoo, I'm done!!!! How was the ride? Bumpy? Smooth? Well, things are only just beginning!!! Anticipating the next installment? I am!!! Stay tuned!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Disaster

Hi!!!! Welcome to another chapter!!! Well, my rants are useless, since you probably want me to get to the fanfic. So I'll shut up and get the show on the road!!! ^_^  
  
Disaster  
  
Noin sighed and looked out the window. It was really coming down to it. Soon, there would be the ultimate examination. But before that, there was to be an examination like the ultimate one, but cut down severely. This would determine how a trainee sat with OZ.  
"Nervous?" asked someone behind her. Noin hardly turned as Zechs came up to stand next to her. "Well, this one will require concentration."  
"I guess," said Noin. "I know I'm gonna try very hard."  
"To beat me, right?"  
"Yep."  
"As usual, you're very stubborn. But stubborn people make great soldiers."  
Noin didn't give a retort to him. Since he had introduced her to Treize, they seemed to be on better terms. She still wanted to be better than him, but now they could have a conversation without her screaming in his face.  
"They'll be assigning specific Leos to the trainees," said Zechs. "They are fresh models, and have not been used yet."  
"You'll be piloting one too, right?"  
"Against my better judgment, yes. I'd rather pilot an Aries; at least those can come off the ground."  
"No kidding. But we're just trainees. The superiors will be piloting the Aries."  
"This examination will be nothing. The final one will be the toughest."  
"I know."  
  
Later that day...  
  
Zechs narrowed his eyes at the Leo he was to pilot. He had piloted one in the past before, and he didn't like it. But he was a trainee, and he didn't deserve any exceptions.  
"Hey!" called someone. Noin ran up to him and looked his Leo over. "Wow, this is the one you will be piloting?"  
"Yes," said Zechs. "What one will you be piloting?"  
Noin turned and pointed at a Leo not far away. "That one. It looks slow, though."  
"Leos are land Mobile Suits. They are meant to be slow. If it were up to me, I would pilot an Aries during the examination. I would let you pilot an Aries too."  
"That would be nice. Aries are a better model. But that will have to wait 'till we graduate."  
"No problem. I know we both will graduate."  
"And you can count on this!! During the examination tomorrow, I will do better than you!! I will get the top!!!"  
"..."  
  
That evening, the Victoria Base was quiet, and nothing seemed to disturb it. However, the silence in the hanger was disturbed.  
Three trainees snuck around in the darkness, shining a minor flashlight on Noin's Leo.  
"There it is."  
"I hope we don't get caught."  
"We won't. After all, she has it coming."  
They climbed into the Leo and opened the control panel.  
"So you can set it so it'll malfunction at a specific time during the examination?"  
"Yes. With the way this goes, she'll be kicked out of the base."  
"Good. That bitch has it coming. The way she acts like she's better than us, and making sure we feel like we're nothing. And the way she kisses the superior's asses..."  
"I know. This is what she deserves."  
  
Morning...  
  
The trainees were nervous as hell. Noin was no exception, but she didn't let it show. She climbed into her Leo with confidence. As she was settled in, she heard a superior's voice over the intercom.  
"The examination starts now. You're first task is to move your Leo outside."  
Noin grabbed the controls and her Leo started moving. She directed it outside, feeling a strong adrenaline rush.  
I can do this. I'm great at everything else, so I know I can do this...  
The examination was going smoothly. She was one of the first people outside. Zechs was the first, but points would be taken off if she started screaming at him over the intercom.  
Once all the trainees were out, the superiors in Aries spoke again,  
"Remember, this is just an examination, not a battle. This is where you'll just be piloting your Leos. You won't be firing your guns until the final examination. Understood?"  
"Yessir!" the trainees answered.  
"If you fire a gun at anyone, you automatically fail the test. Now go on!"  
Noin felt great. She had total control of her Leo, and she was directing it skillfully. Zechs was moving even smoother than she was, but it was expected since he had piloted a Leo before.  
I probably won't beat him at this, but I'll put in my best effort to show I'm as good as...no, I'm better than him!! I will prove it!!  
A Leo bumped into hers, nearly sending her tumbling. She heard the superior's voice over the intercom.  
"That's points off, Banor! You shouldn't screw up like that at this stage!!"  
"Sorry, sir. My controls slipped." The voice was mocking, and Noin could tell he meant to bump into her. But at least he lost points and not her. She knew he had a strong dislike for her, as did his friends. But she tried her best to ignore them.  
Suddenly, everything went wrong. She heard a tiny explosion within the controls, and her Leo stopped.  
"Taking a breather, Noin?!" the superior asked sarcastically. "No time for that!! Get your ass moving!!"  
Noin grabbed the controls, but nothing happened.  
"If you don't get your ass in gear, you'll start losing points!!!!"  
What'll I do?!?! She wondered. This Leo won't move!!  
Then it did start moving. But she wasn't directing it.   
"That's better! Now get back on...hey!!!!"  
The Leo started moving through the thick tropical forest on its own. Noin struggled with the controls. But it was like it was on autopilot. The controls weren't obeying her.  
That small explosion must've fried them!! She thought. Now they're not doing anything but going in this direction!!!!  
The intercom system was also screwing up. She could hear faint words, though.  
"Back...lost...order...stop..."  
Oh god I lost points!! Noin buried her face in her hands. She couldn't open the hatch until it stopped moving. What'll I do? I'm tarnishing my own reputation!! This isn't fair. It isn't...  
  
"Come back here Noin!!! You just lost points!!! This is an order, so stop!!"  
Zechs turned his head. Something bad was going on...  
"What's wrong?" asked a superior nearby.  
"One of the trainees wandered off!!!" answered the other superior.  
"Well, don't worry about it!!! We'll question them when they run out of fuel and we find them!! But right now, concentrate on the examination!!"  
"...Fine."  
Zechs turned his Leo around. The superior turned to him. "Marquise?"  
"I'll go get her," he said, and started off.  
"You can't!! That's against the rules!!"  
"Screw the rules. Something weird is going on. She was looking forward to this examination. There's no reason for her to wander off."  
"Marquise! If you don't come back, I might have to take points off!!"  
"Fail me, for all I care!!"  
Zechs continued walking, ignoring the superior's pleas. He hated how the superior's always kissed his ass. Just because he was friends with Treize, and were afraid of losing their jobs if they did anything bad...  
He walked up to the other superior's Aries. "Which direction did she go in?"  
"Marquise?! I can't tell you, that's against the rules!!"  
Zechs felt strong anger flood him. "Tell me now!! She may need help!!"  
"Okay, okay!! That way!!" the superior motioned. "But if you go...you could lose points!!"  
"Do you think I give a shit?!?!" Zechs hurried off in that direction. He ignored the superior's pleas, but heard snickering. He recognized Banor and his friends.  
I wouldn't be surprised if THEY had an involvement with this, he thought.  
  
Noin stared aimlessly off into space. She knew by now she had lost enough points to fail the examination.  
It really isn't fair, she thought. Why is this happening to me...  
She heard a voice over the screwed-up intercom.  
"...Noin...what..."  
She grabbed the intercom. "Marquise?!"  
"What...doing..."  
"I don't know!! My Leo's malfunctioned!!"  
"Why...who..."  
"How should I know?! It..." her voice trailed off as realization dawned on her. The direction she was going...a cliff was there.  
Shit a cliff?!?! Does Marquise know?  
"Stop!!!" she screamed. "Cliff!!!!!!"  
She was too late. The forest ended, and she was met with a steep cliff that had a one hundred foot drop. She screamed as her Leo walked right over the edge, but something grabbed its arm.  
"Hold...on!!!!!!"  
Zechs. He had a hold of her Leo's arm, and grabbing a tree with the other. But she knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.  
"Marquise just let me go!!! You'll fall too!!!!" she screamed.  
But he didn't let her go. Even as he lost his grip on the tree.  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion from there. Noin had never fallen like this before, and Zechs still held onto her.  
Shit, how can this happen?! She thought. I'm dragging HIM down to his death too!!! What have I done?!  
At that rate, they would both have a rough landing. Her controls seemed to work for a microsecond as she got a firm grip on his Leo's arms, keeping him above her.  
I'm just a trainee, she thought. He'll obviously make a better soldier than I ever will.   
She didn't think anymore as their Leos fell the full one hundred drop. He seemed to be yelling about something, but she didn't listen. He was gonna live through this.  
  
  
OMG, how compelling!! Any die-hard fan would know that they both live, so I guess no one's really on the edge of their seat. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this!! Just wait 'till the next chapter!! ^_^ 


	5. Resolution

Wow, I hope I didn't scare anyone!! Then again, they'll be all right. I still put in a high level of suspense, huh? Well, I won't delay things any longer! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Resolution  
  
There was a thunderous crash as the two Leos landed hard on the ground beneath the cliff. For about an hour, there was no movement. Then, one of the Leos opened its hatch.  
Zechs gasped in pain as he climbed out of the Leo. His ribs hurt like hell, and he had no doubt they were broken. And he had the worst headache of his entire life. He staggered from the wreckage, dazed and confused. When he got a good look at it, ice shot through his veins.  
His Leo had taken serious damaged, but Noin's was worse off. He remembered how she had made sure his Leo stayed above hers. She took the full-force of the fall.  
Ignoring the pain shooting through his body, Zechs climbed onto the mess, fearfully noting that his Leo covered Noin's Leo's hatch.  
No, this can't happen!! He thought. He put his back to the Leo and started to push. Why did you have to take the full-force of the fall?! I may not be walking if you didn't but...dammit, you're a human being too!!! You deserve to live!!  
He gritted his teeth as he pushed, silently praying that he could dig her out of her Leo. Then lady luck shined on him. He managed to move his Leo a tiny bit, but it was enough. It slid off of Noin's and hit the ground next to it.  
The hatch looked like a smashed egg. Zechs kneeled over it, trying to get it open with his bare hands.  
"Noin!!!! Please be alive!!!" he gasped, trying to move it. "Noin!!"  
With some effort, he managed to lift the hatch little bit, but enough to lean in and see.  
Noin was a mess. Her head was bleeding from a horrid gash. Her left arm was lopsided weirdly, like it was broken. She looked really beat up and unconscious.  
Zechs tried not to panic as he lifted from the Leo. She made no signs of moving.  
  
Few hours later...  
  
Noin groaned, awaking to severe pain. Her arm hurt, her head hurt, her chest hurt.  
"You okay?" asked someone. She cracked open an eye to see Zechs. He had started a fire, and it was nighttime.  
"What..." she groaned.  
"We fell. You're hurt, so don't move."  
She saw her left arm bounded and tied to a stick. She knew it was broken, and this helped. She put a hand to her head and felt cloth there. He had tied up her head.  
"How are you?" she asked.  
"I have a few broken ribs, and a minor concussion," said Zechs. "I'm fine, though. I'm worried about you."  
"Why..."  
"Because you took the full force of the fall. You might have internal injuries, and I can't treat that. They may not find us, but I want to help you anyway I can."  
Noin closed her eyes slowly. "You...treated my wounds...thanks..."  
"It's alright. But don't ever do that again. You're worth a life, like everyone else."  
"..."  
  
"HEY!!!!!!"  
Zechs opened his eyes. It was morning, and the fire had gone out. He had given his jacket to Noin so she wouldn't catch a cold, but he was freezing. He looked up and saw an Aries floating above him.  
"There you are!!!" it was one of the superior's from yesterday. "I hope you know that you two failed!!!"  
I'm gonna fucking kill him, thought Zechs. He painfully stood. "Don't just sit there in that MS, you dumb shit!!!!!! She's injured!!!!! We fell off that cliff!!!!!!! Get a damn doctor!!!!!"  
Other Aries's floated down. They saw them. "Holy shit!!!" One turned to the first one there. "You idiot!!!! Get them help, dammit!!!!!!"  
  
"You have bruised shoulder blades," said the doctor. "But your other wounds have been well treated. That gash on you head was well treated, as was your arm. If they hadn't been treated, you would be worse off."  
Noin looked at her. "So...he saved my life?"  
"In a matter of speaking, yes. He was a bit injured too, but he'll be fine."  
"That...that's good..."  
  
There was a knock at the door. The head of the Lake Victoria Base said, "Come in," without looking up.  
The door opened. Treize walked in, his expression serious. The head gasped in shock and darted to his feet. "Your Excellency?!"  
"Sit, sit," said Treize. The head sat back down. Treize sat in the seat across from the desk. "I need to talk to you."  
"Of course, sir. What about?"  
"The incident that happened during the examination."  
"Oh, that. We're looking into it-"  
"I know everything. Lucrezia Noin's Leo's controls were sabotaged. Out of pure jealousy by her peers."  
"I didn't know-"  
"Now you do. She was severely hurt during the examination, so was Zechs Marquise. As you know, Zechs is a good friend of mine."  
"I know-"  
"I could just fire you for your lack of actions towards this incident." The head stiffened. "But you've been a loyal soldier to me, so I'll spare you the embarrassment. However...this will not go lightly. So the responsible party will be punished."  
"As you say, sir."  
"I want the boys who sabotaged her controls to be expelled. And, I want you to inform the other OZ bases so they can't get in there."  
"Sir, that's a bit harsh-"  
"I will not have such childish behavior in my army. What if they were to get jealous of another soldier, were they to become soldiers? What if they decided to sabotage their controls? That action would cost lives. Lives I can't afford to lose. You understand."  
"Yessir. I will expel those boys."  
"And those lieutenants during the examination...lower their ranks."  
"What?"  
"Superior's who don't care for their soldiers aren't worth my time. I'll have them have a taste of humiliation so they won't make the same mistake."  
"If that's what you want..."  
"It is. And if it happens again, I will have you fired. Got it?"  
"...Yessir..."  
  
Zechs stared out the window, seeing the plane take off. He knew Treize had come there of his own free will, but it felt good knowing his friend was watching out for him.  
"Um, Marquise?" asked someone. He turned to see Noin take a seat beside him.  
"You should be in the infirmary," he said.  
"So should you."  
"Well...seeing nothing but white is irritating."  
"I guess...listen Marquise. I wanted to thank you."  
"For what?"  
"The doctor said if you hadn't treated my wounds, I would be worse off right now. She said you saved my life."  
"Well, a life for a life. You took the full force of that fall, and you did it willingly. You saved me there. So I owed you one."  
"Yeah...um, I'm sorry I've been mean to you. I know that it's annoying for someone to scream in your face."  
"Well, I probably would find it annoying, but you're tough. You're very equal to me in strength and in intelligence. No one else here is like that."  
"Thanks...it would be pretty pointless to keep feuding with you. You're better than me, I know that. So I want to call a truce. What do you say?"  
"Sure. Truce."  
  
  
Aww!!!!! Well, is it over? Nope! Their tale has yet to end!! I love all the reviews, and I hope everyone is happy with the punishments!! Tune in again!! ^_^ 


	6. Stepping Down

Salut! That's French for hi...ugh, I'm just ranting, as usual. The reviews are just lovely, and I enjoy them very much!! Here's the next chapter!! ^_^  
  
Stepping Down  
  
Noin sighed as the packet was placed in front of her. It was yet another written exam.   
God, how many of these will there be? She wondered with a little annoyance.   
The other trainees seemed annoyed as well. Noin willed herself not to let her annoyance show. It was difficult.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"The results are up!!!"  
Noin turned her head. She had spent the better part of her day looking for Zechs, but he didn't seem to be anywhere.  
Why do I even bother looking at the results?! She thought. It's always the same...  
She did look, though. It was no surprise to her what the results were.  
  
1. Zechs Marquise..............98%  
2. Lucrezia Noin..............96%  
  
Well, it hadn't been easy. Neither she nor Zechs got a perfect score on it.   
And it didn't bother her that Zechs did better. To begin with, she never did. But she forced the anger upon herself. Now that she called a truce with him, she hardly cared.   
Well, you know why you were angry, she reminded herself. You want to be the spitting image of your tou-san. He was better than anyone he trained with. And here you are, the best except under a tall blonde who outdoes you in everything. So much for being the best...  
"Ooh, Noin's in second!"  
"You think she's gonna go bite Marquise's head off?"  
"I dunno. She always does."  
Noin glared at them for their assumptions, then stalked away. Am I really that vicious? God, I didn't want to tarnish my own reputation, but have I anyway with my arrogance?  
  
"Zechs, don't you want to check the results of the exam?" asked Treize.  
"No need," said Zechs. "I know I'm either in first or second."  
"No kidding. Noin is an excellent challenger to you, that's for sure."  
"Yes...so, why did you come to pay me a visit?"  
"Well, you know the final examination? Well, it has been decided that you will be using Aries suits."  
"Really? That's incredible!!"  
"Yes. The Aries doesn't use as much fuel as a Leo, and it's impossible to tear into the control panel...it's too difficult. We want to avoid another incident."  
"Thank you. She...she was injured terribly."  
"Hmm, quite a competitor, isn't she?"  
Zechs narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
"You like her, don't you?"  
"WHAT?! She's just a good friend, Treize!"  
"Oh, I'm just teasing. They're not that many girls like her, are there? She's a rare catch."  
"I know where you're going with this conversation. She is just a friend."  
"Why so defensive? You've never acted like this with other women."  
"..."  
"I thought so."   
"Shut up."  
  
Noin looked in the mirror and parted her hair on her head. The gash had healed, but it became a scar.   
It isn't even a battle scar, she thought. Oh well, at least no one can see it...  
"So it's a scar now?" asked someone.   
Noin jumped in surprise, then sighed. "Yeah. I was hoping I wouldn't get scars until I became a soldier."  
"Expect the unexpected," said Zechs. "I take it you saw the results?"  
"Yes. You had a 98. I had a 96."  
"Oh. Well, are you mad?"  
"Um, not really. In fact, I'm stepping down."  
"'Stepping down'?"  
"Well, I'm good but not as good as you. So instead of trying to beat you, I'll just try my best."  
"That's a change."  
"The other trainees expected me to explode on you. I've always kept a good reputation, but I've looked like an idiot screaming at you."  
"You did create some unnecessary scenes."  
"I said I'm stepping down. I'm okay being second. It's better than last."  
"Yeah, that's a good point."  
  
For the weeks following their conversation, both got the top marks. Zechs always was first, but Noin didn't seem to mind. In fact, she congratulated him instead of screaming at him. One day, Treize stopped by the Lake Victoria Base. But he was there to see her.  
"I see you've fully recovered," said Treize. "That's good. If you didn't, you would be on my consciousness."  
"I'm fine," said Noin. "I was able to recover, and now I feel one hundred percent."  
"I also want to congratulate you on your excellent achievement here. You'll definitely make a respectable soldier."  
"Thank you, sir. I try my hardest to put an effort in everything I do."  
"I know. That kind of attitude is best fit for a soldier. You're just like your tou-san."  
"I'm flattered, sir." Noin held a smile, but she had the feeling Treize was hiding something.  
He seemed to have read her mind. "I want to talk to you about-"  
"Zechs?" she finished.  
"Oh, you're calling him by his first name now?"  
"He's become like a best friend to me. He tried to call me by my first name, but I told him not to. Noin suits me better."  
"Uh huh. So...how do you see him?"  
"Well, as a friend I guess. And something like a fellow trainee."  
"Hmm...I don't think you're telling me everything."  
"What?"  
"The way you talk about him, and the look on your face when you do. It's deeper than friendship."  
"Wha-"  
"You care for him a lot, don't you?"  
"That's kind of a personal question..."  
"It's just a simple one."  
"Well, I already answered it. He's my best friend."  
"That wasn't the answer to this question."  
Noin stood. "It really doesn't matter."  
"It's just an answer."  
"I must get going. I have an examination soon. If you'll excuse me, your Excellency..."  
As she turned to the door, Treize gave her some parting words.  
"It's alright to care for him. Zechs is a very trustworthy person. But you've only seen one side of him. You don't know the real truth behind Zechs Marquise."  
As she walked down the halls, his words stuck in her mind. The real truth? What did he mean by that? And why did he ask such questions?  
She stopped. Her heart was beating at an odd rate. She put a hand to her chest, feeling the steady beat.  
Now that I think about it, I never really asked myself how I feel for him. I've always been busy with training that I haven't thought about it. He is just a friend to me...then why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because...God, is his Excellency right? Do I love him?  
  
  
OMG, that took a lot out of me. It's 3 AM and I'm still awake...what the hell is wrong with me?! Well, I hoped you enjoyed this installment, and be sure to wait for the next chapter!! ^_^ 


	7. Determination

Ready for another action-packed adventure? I know I am! Well, there isn't much action in this part, but it's very interesting nonetheless. ^_^ Enjoy!!!  
  
Determination  
  
Zechs was talking to a lieutenant, but the conversation wasn't clear.  
Noin watched from behind a corner, her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating at that odd rate again. Treize's words re-surfaced in her head.  
"You care a lot about him, don't you?"  
God, I can't help it, she thought. The way he acts is just so...dammit, why do I have to feel this way about him?!  
Zechs was done talking to the lieutenant, and walked down the hall in her direction. She darted beyond the corner so he couldn't see she had been spying on him.  
I can't believe how embarrassing it is!! I've only known him for months!!! How can I feel this way if it's just months?!  
  
Zechs picked up the report for the next field examination. Oh, a survival one.  
"'The trainees are given guns with blanks filled with paint and sent into the tropical forests'," he read. "'The main key is to stay alive. If you get hit, you're dead.' Gods, it sounds like a replica of paintball."  
Just then, Noin walked by, avoiding looking at him. "Noin, did you hear about the field examination?"  
Noin jumped in surprise, then turned around. "Oh, I've been too wrapped in study to find out, because the final examination is coming up, and I want to do my best, and that's why I haven't been talking to you, because I'm just so damn nervous. See ya!!" with that, she walked away.  
Zechs stood there, a little surprised. She said everything in one big rush. And she really didn't answer his question.   
'I haven't been talking to you'...yes, she has been avoiding me lately. It's so hard to understand her. First all she did was scream at me, now she hardly talks to me. I just don't get it.  
  
Field examination...  
  
"This should a bit of a break from the Mobile Suit training," said the lieutenant. "Your grade will be determined by how long you last without getting hit. That clear?"  
The trainees acknowledged him. Noin held up the rifle, and sighed. The whole idea seemed so stupid to her.  
"Now go!!!"  
The trainees started off into the forest. Noin knew it had been cleared of animals, but she still thought the whole idea sounded stupid.  
Like this will happen, she thought, shooting a trainee. We're gonna be Mobile Suit soldiers, not ground soldiers!!!  
She shot three more trainees, easily avoiding the ones who were shooting at her. She had yet to find her main target.  
  
Zechs sighed and shot another trainee. He was seated under a tree, and completely bored.  
Gods, this is the dumbest idea in the history of dumb ideas, he thought, shooting a passing by trainee in the leg. If they were gonna come up with a dumber idea, why not have us fight in our Mobile Suits, and have those guns packed with blanks with paint? This obviously wasn't an exercise Treize came up with...  
He decided not to think about it as he leaned back against the tree. Then a new subject came into his head.  
Noin. She had been avoiding him more and more. And when she actually did talk to him, her face was flushed and she didn't look into his face. He had the feeling her feelings for him went deeper than friendship...  
He didn't really care. He himself cared deeply about her. Thanks to the talk Treize gave to him, that subject was on his mind a lot. And after a lot of thought, he knew he cared for her...  
"There you are," said a voice. Zechs looked up and sighed. Noin was standing in front of him, pointing her gun at him.  
"Go ahead," said Zechs. "I don't care if I don't win."  
Noin lowered her gun. "You won't even put up a fight?"  
"I know we won't ever fight each other in battle."  
"But Zechs-"  
"Fine." He raised his gun. "I'll shoot you."  
Noin re-raised her gun. "Not before I shoot you!!"  
"...God, this is stupid."  
"Yes, but...it's an examination!!" She walked closer to him until she stood over him. "Ugh, this IS stupid!!!"   
"Yeah." He held up his hand. "Let's go back. Can you help me up?"  
Noin sighed and grabbed his hand. "Man, you really-AGH!!"  
She didn't have time to finish because he pulled her down on him. Before she could react, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her heatedly.  
She sat there stunned after he broke the kiss. He stood up. "There. I know how you feel for me. Now you won't have to avoid me anymore."  
She put a hand to her mouth as he walked away. She gripped her gun and stood. "That was my first fucking kiss!!!!!! I'm gonna fucking kill you!!!!!!"  
Her screamed echoed the forest. Zechs turned as Noin raised her gun and fired. A big splotch appeared right on his chest.  
"YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!! I DID IT!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "Wait, I'm still mad!!!!" she raised her gun again.  
"You only have to fire once," said Zechs. She took aim and fired.  
  
"God, don't me those two are missing again!!!!"  
"That or they're dueling it out."  
There was rustling in the forest and Noin emerged. She had a blotch on her head and in her shin. Zechs emerged after her, covered in splotches.  
"Who won?" asked the lieutenant.  
Noin shrugged and walked away. She was still feeling the effects of the kiss.  
He just had to take my first kiss!! Wait, why is it such a big deal?! I'm a trainee, that sort of thing shouldn't matter!! Maybe it's because I've never had that kind of emotional thing before. Or...oh no!!!! I can't believe it!!!!! I HAVE gone and fallen in love with him!!!! That's why he kissed me!!!! Wait, didn't Treize...he said I didn't know the real Zechs Marquise.  
She turned to see Zechs talking to the lieutenant. He has a hidden side to him? I wonder what it is? I wonder if he'd tell me if I asked...  
  
  
Aw, how sweet!!!!! There aren't many cute 6x9 moments, so I added one in for your viewing pleasure. And I hope you all liked this!!! Want more moments? Just review and say you do or you don't!! See ya next time!!! ^_^ 


	8. Revealed

Hi again!!!! I love the reviews for this fanfic!!! Everyone is sooooo nice!!!! Well, this chapter should have an interesting twist to it, so let's get started!!!! ^_^  
  
Revealed  
  
Noin looked into the pages of the textbooks, but she wasn't seeing the words. All she could think about was what Zechs had done. She didn't really mind, but it was so distracting.  
Dammit, why did he have to kiss me?! She thought. Now that's all I can think about!!! It's very distracting!!!!  
She couldn't deny that she loved him anyone. That kiss had blown away all protests. She had never been in love before, but there was a first time for everything. She just didn't think it'd be so soon in her life.  
I'm still young, and my main focus use to be with my training!! Now all I think about is him!!! How did everything come to this?!?!  
  
"Oh, you kissed her?" asked Treize. "I hope not in front of everyone, you would look a little unprofessional."  
"No, it wasn't in front of everyone," said Zechs. "Do you think I would do that?!"  
"No, that wouldn't be like you. Then again, you kissed her and that isn't at all like you!!"  
"It was just spontaneous. I didn't realized I was doing it until I did it."  
"It happens. I was right all along."  
"...I do care for her. But...I've never been really close to anyone. Emotionally, anyway."  
"Yes, yes I know. And I can be sure she feels the same way for you, too."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Oh, I've seen signs. I'm not stupid, and I know what it looks like when someone finds love."  
"I bet you do. Well, what do you want me to do?!"  
"Tell her about yourself."  
"What?"  
"I'm serious. She's gotten so close to you, it's hard to believe how close."  
"I know, but..."  
"But nothing. You obviously can trust her, right? So what's holding you back? If you afraid she'd reject you, I'll have to question your thinking. She's screamed at you a lot, but she's accept the part of you she knows. I think she may want to accept all of you."  
"..."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" asked Noin.  
The head of the Lake Victoria Base held a nice smile. "Noin, there is something I must tell you. It's about your performance here."  
"What about it?"  
"Okay, it's also about Zechs Marquise's. You two have gotten very high grades in everything. Not once have they slipped below a 90. Hell, they haven't slipped below a 95. The scores you two have are the best scores any trainee at the Lake Victoria Base have ever had."  
Noin smiled. She knew Zechs and her were good, but not THAT good. "That's incredible."  
"And judging from your scores, you two will be graduating with the top marks. Um, Marquise will be the top student, though."  
"That's fine. I'm okay with it."  
"Alright. I also called you here to relay what I told you to Marquise. He's visiting with his Excellency right now, so I can't tell him."  
"Okay, I'll tell him."  
"You can go now."  
When Noin left the room, she started jumping up and down, cheering. This was the best kind of news.   
Then she stopped. She would have to tell Zechs. It was fine, but that wasn't her main reason on wanting to talk to him. She remembered what Treize said about not knowing the real Zechs Marquise. It wasn't her business, but she wanted to know.  
  
That evening...  
  
Noin checked her watch. There was at least two hours before she had to go to bed, but she needed to talk to Zechs. She had told him to meet her in a report room. There she could hear everything he had to say, and no one would disturb them.  
The door opened. Zechs walked in, and shut the door behind him. Then he turned to her. "What did you want to tell me?"  
She told him about what the head had told her. He didn't seem interested, but acted like he did.  
"Something tells me," he said. "That you're not telling the whole story. Why did you REALLY want to see me?"  
Noin sighed and leaned on a table. "I...I don't know how to say this..."  
"You want to know about my past, right?"  
Noin froze. Zechs sighed andsat on a desk. "Fine. I'll tell you."  
"I don't mean to pry..."   
"I would've told you eventually. Well, I'll get started." He sighed heavily. "My name isn't Zechs Marquise."  
Noin's head snapped up. "What?"  
"It's true. It isn't my real name. It's the name I acquired when I became a soldier."  
"Then what's-"  
"My real name? Peacecraft. Milliardo Peacecraft."  
"You're...a Peacecraft?"  
"Yes. The Peacecraft family didn't die out with the destruction of the Sanc Kingdom."  
"But why..."  
"Why is a Peacecraft a soldier instead of a pacifist? I'm not worthy of carrying the Peacecraft name." His eyes became distant as he remembered. "I changed after that day. When the Alliance led an assault against my home. Even now I don't know why. The Sanc Kingdom wasn't the only pacifistic nation." His gaze fell to the floor. "It was terrible for me. I was just a small child, but I saw so much. Much more than any child should ever see. My parents, my relatives...the casualties were so large. People died all around me...I was just a child; there wasn't anything I could do.  
"My heart...it filled with such rage and hatred. I had never hated anyone before in my life. I wanted blood to flow, as if to be the flowers for my family's graves. And it's because of this I can't carry the Peacecraft name. I live for bloodshed, and not for peace."  
Noin sat there, stunned. She hadn't expected this at all.  
"...That's why you reacted like that when his Excellency mentioned the Sanc Kingdom."  
"Yes."  
"But...are you the only one? Do you have any relatives?"  
"Okay...what I'm about to tell you is something I haven't even told Treize. Yes, I do. I have a little sister. She...she probably doesn't remember anything because she was a baby then. However, she was taken into the care of Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian. I saw her two years ago...I knew it was her."  
"Do you mean...Relena Dorlian? His daughter?"  
"Yes. Her real name is Relena Peacecraft. I would recognize my sister anywhere."  
"I'm not doubting you, but...does she know?"  
"To my knowledge, she doesn't even know she's a Peacecraft." He stopped, then continued. "That's everything. You now know everything."  
Noin stood up and walked over and stood in front of him. "It still hurts you."  
"Is it that obvious? Well, I can't abandon my pain. It's a part of me. I've been alone ever since that day. I'm used to it."  
"But you SHOULDN'T be!!" without realizing it, she threw her arms around him. She cradled his head against her shoulder. "No one should ever get use to being alone. My tou-san was a soldier and my kaa-san had died when I was little. I was an only child and didn't have anyone. I know how it feels, but loneliness is an emotion no one should get use to. And you aren't alone anymore. You have me."  
Zechs sighed softly. He raised a hand and put it against the small of her back. "Thank you for listening to me. And understanding me. I've never opened up like this before. Treize knows about me, but only to an extent. You're the only person who knows everything about me. I trust you won't tell anyone, okay? It might cause a lot of unnecessary controversy."  
"I wasn't gonna tell anyone anyway. Your secret is safe with me, I swear it."  
"I believe you. I...I still want vengeance for my family. I want to kill the responsible party so much it's..."  
"That's understandable. I'm sure someday you will avenge them."  
"I'm sure too."  
  
  
Hee hee hee!!! That was fun!!! And it was such a nice chapter too!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Be sure to wait 'till the next one!!! ^_^ 


	9. Examination

Do you know what time it is? Time for another chapter, that's what!! I know the characters are a bit OOC, but it's expected. They're young, after all. Well, let's get started!!! ^_^  
  
Examination  
  
"The final examination is tomorrow," said Zechs.  
"I know," said Noin. "I'm just so nervous!! I've never piloted an Aries before!!"  
"They're better than Leos, I can tell you that."  
"Boy, don't I know."  
"Treize told me he will be present at the final examination, am I'm sure no one would want to screw up while he's there."  
"He'll be watching?! I'll be sure to give it my all."  
"You usually do."  
"Well, you do too."  
  
"Noin, how's your boyfriend?" asked a trainee.  
"Huh?" asked Noin.  
"Oh c'mon, you can't fool anyone!! We so know you're dating Marquise!!"  
"What?! He's just a friend!!"  
"Yeah right!! You spend more time with him than you spend studying!! It's been the buzz all over here!!"  
Noin turned so the trainee wouldn't see her blushing. "It...it's not like that..."  
"Yeah, that's what they all say!!"  
Noin put a hand to her face. Relationship...do we have a relationship? He's so hard to understand sometimes, but...he did tell me everything about himself. Even the things he didn't tell his Excellency. Oh, I just don't know...  
  
Zechs sighed, sleep not coming to him. He got out of bed and went to a box on the side table. He opened it and pulled out a large mask.  
I'm not a full-soldier yet, he thought. But when I become one, I will wear this. This will be a sign that shows that I'm not the pacifist Tou-san wanted me to be. My thoughts are unclean with the revenge I long to seek. The Sanc Kingdom will be avenged. But not with the pure belief of pacifism. It will be avenged with bloodshed, death, and utter chaos. Tou-san would never forgive me if he were still alive. But this is the only way...  
He put the mask back and closed the box. He sighed softly. Tomorrow would be the final examination. He had all the qualifications to be a soldier in OZ. So did Noin...  
Noin. She was one of the few people who understood him fully. The ONLY person as of yet who knew everything about him.  
I'm sure she will help me out. I know how she feels for me, and wouldn't leave hanging out to dry. I know I can rely on her to help me...  
  
Next day...  
  
Noin heard the excited chatter around her. She herself was very excited that she would be able to pilot an Aries. No more Leos for her...  
"Those who are participating in the examination report to the foyer," said a voice over the intercom.  
She already knew why they had to go there. And as she arrived, her assumptions were correct.  
His Excellency stood tall next to the lieutenants. The trainees were excited to see him. But they were quiet down and they stood in lines. Noin spotted Zechs a row away. She gave him thumbs up and he smiled at her.  
"Good morning," said Treize. "I am Treize Kushranada. As you all know, I am the leader of the military organization in the Alliance called OZ."  
Everyone murmured appraisingly.   
"Today, I will watch your examination to see how our soldiers of the future will look," Treize continued. "Be sure to do your best, as I will watch all of you during it."  
The trainees acknowledged him.  
  
"What a great honor!!! His Excellency watching us?"  
"I know!!! Now I'm even more inspired to do my best!!"  
"Oh, me too!!"  
"Yeah, me too!!!"  
Zechs looked at the excited trainees. He thought Treize's presence would intimidate them. But there were very excited about him being there.  
"Nervous?" asked someone.   
"Not really, Noin," said Zechs. "We don't need to be. With our marks after we graduate, we'll be sure to get top places in OZ."  
Noin sighed, then looked around. No one seemed to be around. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"There's a good luck from me to you," she said, smiling.  
Zechs turned red. "Um, thanks. Good luck to you too."  
"Heh, your blush was enough good luck."  
  
"This is your mission," said the superior over the intercom. "A group of guerillas have attacked an OZ base and fled. Your job is to find them, and destroy them if necessary. Leave at least one survivor so we can question. If you can, round up the entire group."  
Noin felt her heart pounding hard. They would be facing Leos, which were electronically operated. Like the Mobile Dolls that were being developed. But the guns on the Aries had actual bullets. This was to prove that you were willing to go down with a fight; not at all hesitant to kill.  
"Where did they go?" asked a trainee.   
"The data says their last location was 23 kilometers away," said Zechs. "They are definitely in Mobile Suits."  
"Leos are slow, so we should be able to catch them," said another. "Let's go!!"  
"Wait!!" said Noin. "They aren't stupid!! According to calculations, and the average speed of a Leo, they should at least be 150 kilometers away!!"  
"So?"  
"It could be a set up," said another trainee.  
"Maybe a Leo malfunctioned!! I say we go!!"  
"Not the wisest of decisions," said Zechs. "Just one mistake can kill at least 20 soldiers."  
"It's better than dawdling here!!!! Who's coming with me?!"  
That trainee took off with six other Aries. Noin sighed. "Idiots."  
"There is a supposed deserted town southwest of Lake Victoria," said Zechs. "That might be their base."  
"Good idea," said Noin. "Let's head there. We can ambush them when they come back!!"  
As they headed in that direction, they heard screaming from the trainees that left.  
"Walking into an ambush," said a superior. "Very foolish."  
"What a bunch of idiots," said another trainee. "They just lost points for stupidly following the Leos."  
"They may be stuck piloting Leos in OZ," said another. "I mean, how can you screw up like that in front of his Excellency?"  
"I don't know."  
Noin sighed as she and the others followed Zechs towards the town.  
"That guy will have a definite high place in OZ," said a trainee.  
"No kidding. Considering he just saved US from following that idiot, I'd gladly work under him."  
Noin hit the monitor for Zechs. She kept a distance from the trainees so Zechs would be the only person who would hear her. "They're praising you already."  
Zechs laughed. "And we just started too. Well, your ambush plan is 100% also. But instead of hiding in the town, how about in the forest? That way, we can take out Leos and not involve any civilians."  
"Good idea. We'll go with that."  
Noin told the others of their plan. They agreed that it was good. So they waited in the forest for the Leos. After twenty minutes, the Leos came.  
"All right, on the count of three," said Zechs. "Everyone have your weapons ready. One, two, three, NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
The Aries jumped out and opened fire on the Leos. The Leos did the same to them.  
Noin fired her gun, taking out the radar. The Leo couldn't see, so there was no point in attacking it anymore.  
"Aim for the radar!!!!!!!" screamed Noin.  
"It's hard with them firing at us!!!" screamed a trainee. When the radar was shot off another Leo, it refused to give up.  
"No choice," whispered Noin. She opened fire on that Leo. It shook for a moment, and then exploded.  
"Nice shot!!" said Zechs. "Shit, behind you!!"  
Before she could turn, Zechs shot down the Leo that was about to attack her from behind. "Not everyone has honor. You might get attacked from behind a lot."  
"Right, I know that."  
For a long while, the trainees engaged with the Leos. Once they were all taken out, their attention was on the abandoned town.  
Guerillas, who were actually superiors, were setting up launchers.  
Noin pointed her gun at them. "There is no need for shameless bloodshed. We know this town had civilians, and we don't want to endanger them. But if you attack us, we may have no choice but to blow the whole town up. So I advise that you surrender."  
The superiors seemed impressed by her words. But the examination wasn't completely over.  
"What if we refuse?" asked one.  
Zechs came beside her. "It's as she says. We won't hesitate to kill you, and everyone here. So cooperate and surrender. Your Leos are taken out, and I'm sure you don't want anyone else killed."  
Now the superiors seemed very impressed. One pulled out a white flag. "Okay, we have no choice. We surrender."  
"We did it!!!!!!!" cried a trainee.   
"We need to take them back to base," said Noin. "Call the truck."  
Moments later, an armed truck drove up. They superiors were inside it and the truck drove back to the base.  
"Now we did it," said Zechs.  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed another.  
  
When they got back to the base, cheers met them.  
"Excellent job!!!!!" shouted a lieutenant.  
The trainees exited their Aries. Noin felt a rush of pride fill her as people gathered to congratulate them. Treize walked over and shook hands with each of the trainees.  
"You two came up with the best strategy," Treize said to Zechs and Noin. "And to my understanding, you both got perfect scores on this. That's never happened before."  
"Perfect scores?!" screamed Noin.  
"That's correct," said Treize. "I must say, you're better than most veteran OZ soldiers. I'm more than honored to have you with us."  
"Certainly," said Zechs.  
"I'll be at graduation tomorrow," said Treize. "I'll be giving a speech, and so are you two, to my understanding."  
"Yes," said Noin.  
"Well, good luck, and congratulations again on a fine job."  
When he walked away to talk with other trainees, Noin whooped and jumped up and down. "We did it!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Way to go!!!!!!!!! Well, as most can guess, this 'fic is coming to an end. But what an ending it will be!!!! Be sure to tune in again for the final part!!!! ^_^ 


	10. Graduation and Goodbyes

Hi!!!!!! Time for the final part!!!! I know people have been requesting a sequel. My question is: what should it be about? Well boy and girls, when you're done reading this, drop me a review and tell me!!! Enjoy!!!! ^_^  
  
Graduation and Goodbyes  
  
Noin rummaged through her speech cards, completely nervous.  
I hate speeches, she thought. Maybe I should've just said no!  
Zechs came up beside her, watching her. "God, you're even more nervous than you were during the examination."  
"Well, I've never spoken like this before," she said. "I should've just said no!"  
"You didn't, so you have to go through with it. Don't worry, it'll be fine."  
"I hope so."  
  
Zechs sighed, watching Treize give his speech. Noin would give hers, and then he would give his.  
"We stand aligned," said Treize. "As soldiers for the future of your peers, and the civilians of the world. I salute you!"  
The now soldiers cheered. Noin fidgeted beside Zechs. Her speech cards trembled in her hands.  
"Quite a speech," said the head. "Now our two top graduating students will give speeches. First, Lucrezia Noin!!"  
The soldiers applauded her as she stood in front of the podium.  
"Today, we become soldiers," she said. "We started as civilians, relying on the soldiers for protection. Now as soldiers, civilians will rely on US. No longer can we hide in the shadows of others. We must stand tall for the people we must protect.  
"We fought hard for our positions. That is what makes us all terrific soldiers, fighting with all your strength, striving for your best. We stand here today with that strength, ready and willing to die for what we believe is just.  
"I, Lucrezia Noin, am proud to stand shoulder to shoulder with my peers. Victory is our goal, and we have emerged victorious. No more are we children. We are adults, men and women. Because of this strength, I am willing to die for it, and the protection of others. All of us are. We are soldiers!!"  
The soldiers cheered. Noin sighed in relief, then stepped away from the podium.  
"And now, our top graduating student Zechs Marquise!"  
Zechs nodded and stood in front of the podium. The soldiers cheered for him.  
"Well, I'm not much of a public speaker," he started. "So I hope you'll bear with me as I say something close to a speech."  
There was laughter amongst the soldiers.  
"Well, what can I say? I've only been here for this year, but it's long enough to know that everyone here has earned the right to be called soldiers.  
"We battled hard through the exercises and the examinations, knowing that we were doing what we do best: fighting. It's amazing to see the faces of so many, which worked so hard to be here today, to be soldiers.  
"As soldiers, we do two things; protect, and fight for the soldier of tomorrow. That is our beacon, our main focus as soldiers. We are strong enough; if we weren't, no of us would be here, standing as soldiers.  
"In the end, we all die. But we are not afraid of death. You will all laugh in the face of death every time you climb into a Mobile Suit. For that I show great pride in being a soldier. Knowing that what I do will make a difference will sit with me for as long as I live! We are the future!!"  
The cheers were deafening. Everyone clapped for him, and cheered for him.  
"Nice job," said Noin, still clapping.  
"I'm surprised that that went well," he said. "They hung onto our words."  
"That's good."  
  
Noin packed her things. Other trainees, no, soldiers, around her were doing the same thing. Many were assigned to bases all over the world. It was sad to see them leave, though. She knew some of them were gonna die on the battlefield.  
But they will fight with everything they have, she thought. That's better than dying a coward.  
Done with packing, She grabbed her things and headed for the door. She saw Zechs with his things heading outside.  
"Zechs!!" she called, running after him. He stopped and waited for her. "Leaving?"  
"Yes," said Zechs. "You and I were given the decision of where we would like to be assigned. I myself am gonna work under Treize directly."  
"Gods, that's a great honor!!!" cried Noin. "Congratulations!!!!!!"  
"And you?"  
"Well...she looked at her surroundings. "I'll remain here. I've been here training for years, and this place has become a part of me. I'll stay and train the soldiers of the future."  
Zechs nodded. "Good decision."  
"Well...I guess this is goodbye." Noin saw the plane, and Treize boarding it. "Just be sure to stay alive long enough to see me again."  
Zechs laughed. "I'll be sure to." His smiled a little.   
Noin leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. He pulled her closer, making the kiss last longer.  
"So long," he said.  
"So long," she repeated the farewell. She saw him board Treize's plane, and watched the plane take off. She knew she would see him again. He's too good of a soldier to die.  
"See you soon...Peacecraft," she whispered to the wind. Then she turned around and headed in the direction of the superior's quarters. From then on out she was a superior in OZ. And she was gonna fight for what she believed in.  
  
  
Okay, that was short, and I'm sorry. But I love it!!!!! I would love to write a sequel for everyone. But I need some ideas on what it should be about. Review this and give me some inspiration, okay? Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and never stop reading my fanfics!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
